Conventionally, tiled light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB is often a multi-layer substrate with pins inserted. After bonding with gold or aluminum sire, the PCB is usually encapsulated with epoxy in a plastic housing. There are a large number of piece parts and sub-operations that contribute to the high cost of tiles through material and assembly costs.
Simplifying the number of piece parts and assembly processes needed to build a tiled LED frame would result in a high level of automation and mechanization. In addition, there would be a marked decrease in overall manufacturing costs.
In the present invention, a package for light-emitting diodes is made of injection molded material to minimize manufacturing costs during assembly. The package includes an M.times.N array of cavities, e.g. 4.times.4. Each cavity has an upper ring and a base. A first metal contact, e.g. anode, is attached to the upper ring. A second metal contact, e.g. cathode, is attached to the base. For each contact, leads extend beyond the housing. The first and second metal contacts are electrically isolated from each other. The metal contacts may be copper-based and coated with silver or palladium. A die, e.g. a light-emitting diode (LED), is electrically connected to the base. Wire bonds extend from the die to the first metal contact. Silicone fills the remaining cavity. Diffusant tape is used to seal the cavity.